


Times Of Change

by EmilyTheDoe



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: F/M, Gen, High School, Other, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-11-15 11:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyTheDoe/pseuds/EmilyTheDoe
Summary: A young scientist, in trying to help a friend, has caused somewhat of a problem. In trying to cure her transformative curse, he managed to single out the cause of it. Now it has been stolen, and used in the local water supply. Only time will tell how much damage this will do.Originally Published: 09/27/2016Last Chapter Published: 07/10/2019





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Original Opening AN: I've decided to upload a transformation compilation. This'll be short, as it's just an introduction.
> 
> Pokemon is owned by Nintendo.

One day, a young man was standing in his room. He looked at his science kit, which was missing a vial.

"Oh no." He said. "That can't be good." He was referring to a serum that he devised to help one of his old friends, who was cursed to be an Oshawott. In an attempt to reverse-engineer a cure, he managed to derive the cause of the transformation.

"This better have not been stolen." He said, still worried. "If this gets into the water system, or aerosolized, or..."

He couldn't think of any other way the system would work.

"Anyways." He said, slightly calmer. "If it gets out, I'm probably done for."

He then realized that he marked it not to be put into water.

"Oh no." He said again. "Oh no no no no no no. If whoever has it has evil intents, It'll get poured into some water, probably the tap system.

The boy looked at the clear beaker. This was a previous attempt that didn't do anything so he just flavored it lemon. The reflection showed his black hair, green eyes, and ghost-pale skin. He was wearing a blue long-sleeve shirt, as it was fall in his area, a temperate region.

"I guess I'll go tell her." He took a thing of lemon water with him. He'd sell it if he ever needed cash.

He walked down the stairs, counting them.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, seventeen." He said, happily. "Seventeen stairs."

She was staying at his place, due to the fact that her parents were out on their anniversary trips. His parents were here. They had just started 10th grade.

"Hey, Becky!" He yelled. "You there?"

The small Pokemon peered her head around the corner.

"Down here. As always." She responded. "I mean it's a bit of a lost cause, but do you have the cure done?"

The boy sighed.

"I was just going to talk about that." He said.

"You have it done?!" Becky said with a beaming smile. "John, I could kiss you for that!"

"No..." John said. "It's about the opposite."

"Oh..." Becky said sadly. "So what happened?"

"I think it was stolen." John said, now twiddling his thumbs.

Becky gasped.

"I'm fearing that it might be used." John said. "But then at least you'll have a friend... I guess...'

"That's really bad." Becky responded. "I mean, isn't it boiled down?"

"Yup." John replied. "If it gets into a large body of water, it could dissolve into about... The entire local supply."

Becky winced.

"Yeah..." He said, doing a kind of sigh on the ending of the word.

"So what do we do?" Becky asked. "No-one's gonna believe us."

"I guess try and cut the losses when they do?" John said.

"How are you so sure that they'll ever believe us?" Becky questioned.

"Well after the first few transformations of course." John said. "They're gonna want to figure out why everyone's turning into Pokemon, won't they?"

'Ah." Becky said. "I mean that's a good point."

"They'll probably start investigating by transformation five, and find out by ten." John said.

"But what do we do until then." Becky said.

"Play it off like we didn't find out early. We'll be suspects if we show early knowledge of it." John said

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

* * *

A masked figure stood outside the local water treatment plant.

"I mean." It said. "It says not to pour into water, so what's the worst that could happen?" Their voice sounded neutral in sex. The costume didn't help either.

The figure poured it into the water, keeping the vial.

"I'll take this into it too, once i get the prints off." They said as they ran off.


	2. Alolan Accident

**The next day...**

* * *

"Okay, Just lay low." Becky said. "Didn't you say the serum would need a few days to reach taps?"

John nodded.

"Well let's get to homeroom." John said, walking off. Becky followed, unable to keep up due to her small size.

While they were walking in, John noticed the normally run-down wheelchair ramp, now in good shape.

"Wonder why they did that..." John muttered to himself.

Within a few minutes, they arrived in room 104. This was the sophomore homeroom. It neighbored the lab, the alternate 12th homeroom, and the history room, also the 11th homeroom. There were 18 chairs, as it was a small school, and due to it being built as a small K-12 school, capacity for most rooms were about 20-25. The 4 grades were split into to to make up for the blank rooms. The remaining 4 are collectively, a teacher break-room for each group of 4 grades, a server room, and a janitorial room. The school was 2 floors, the 2nd was reserved for the elementary in the K-12 days. Now, the alternate room students have homerooms here. There are 8 classrooms, the lab, the gymnasium, the library, and the art room. There is also a club-built tree-house outside. Giving today was a Tuesday, this had the extra-curricular clubs after lunch, as opposed to before on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, and at the end of the day on Thursday. There were also a couple of other schools in the area. This made John worry as who knows how many could be affected.

The students sat down. There were three rows of 5 desks, and 2 desks in the back There was a little adjustable-height chair for Becky, as she had been like this for about 4 years, when John unintentionally gave her a cursed shell. The teacher took attendance. There was Abby, Arlen, Becky, Benton, nicknamed Dusty, Dorothy, Feston, Floyd, Gabriela, who went by Gabi, Helen, Jennifer, who went by Jenny, Jerrold, Jocelyn, Kenton, who went by Ken, Merlin, Natasha, Percy, and Priscilla. Helen , Feston, and Josh were on vacation in Alola, the first of the class to do so since flights opened up. There was also a few other new students, being Eve, Marcy, Robyn and Noah.

"Hey..." Eve said shyly, sitting next to him. She quickly was pinned as the shy girl, which was fitting. Eve normally wore black, with a grey hooded sweatshirt over it. Her hair was quite long, and her bangs could cover her eyes if she wanted, but naturally covered the left. Her eyes were crystal blue, nearly reflectively crystalline.

"You mind showing me around?.." Eve twiddled her thumbs. She seemed quite worried.

"I guess." John said. "What room do you need?"

"I've got math." Eve said. "Isn't it geometry?"

John nodded. The teacher didn't seem to care if they were talking about helping each other.

"You wanna sit with us at lunch?" John asked, as she sat by herself yesterday.

Eve nodded right as the bell rang. As they were walking to class, Eve got a text from Feston's phone. This came as quite a shock, as they'd be on their way back, and Feston's pretty strict on having phones off while on planes.

"Your phone's ringing." Becky noted.

"Yeah. I know." Eve said, she didn't seem to like this stating of the obvious.

"What's it say?" Becky asked.

"It's a message." Eve said, still worriedly. "It says help pls and then a random jumble of unpronounceable i's w's and f's."

"Well those are three very specific keys for random mashing." Becky noted.

"I'm worried for them." Eve said. "Who would text _me?_ I didn't even know they had my number."

"Merlin probably stole them." John said. "He is quite the wiz at computers."

"Why would he do that?" Becky asked. "It's not like he'd get anything out of it."

"He probably was threatened into doing it." Eve said. "I hear he's not the type to see through bluffs."

"I didn't know that." Becky said.

"Gabi, Jenny, and Robyn were talking about it." Eve said. "Sitting by myself gave the opportunity to overhear other conversations."

"Really?" Becky asked.

"The spare table's in the middle for some reason. If I needed to hear another table, I just moved chairs." Eve replied. She felt a little better.

"So I wonder what they're up to." John said as they got to class. "Room 207."

"Yeah. What _are_ they up to..." Becky said, right as they walked in.

* * *

**Airplane about 50 miles from Unova**

* * *

Josh was sitting in his seat. Josh was wearing jeans, and a light grey zip-up hoodie, wearing headphones to listen to high quality rips. He only liked the highest quality rips. Helen was in one of the two bathrooms. She said she was going to check something on her arm. Feston was trying to hide his hand for some reason. Josh grabbed a magazine.

"Pokevision Weekly huh?" Josh said. "Hey Feston, you know..." He looked to his left, only to see Feston gone.

"Feston? Where are you?" Josh asked. He waved on the snack cart lady.

"What is it?" The lady asked.

"Did you see where my two row-mates went?" Josh asked.

"No." The lady responded. "Unless the one was trying to hid their hand for some reason rushing to the bathroom."

"Well I guess i'll get my new Pokemon out." He popped out a Rowlet. This was his souvenir from Alola. It made a hooting noise at him.

"It'll be colder where I'm from little buddy." Josh said. Josh was normally a cool dude, but his new Rowlet seemed to bring something out of him.

The Rowlet tilted it's head. Josh looked at the floor beneath them.

"Did they take their stuffed Pokemon?" Josh asked, as they were gone.

"Helen's sure taking a while." He said, not knowing why, or that the fact that an old man was complaining about the same thing. Josh decided to try and ask Marcy, as she's the one that knows what's going on. He used the voice commands to send a message stating "Hey Marcy, you know of anything that's happened to Feston and Helen?". He wasn't expecting a response yet, as it'd be only 2nd period Unova Time. He decided to take matters into his own hands, along with a bag of pretzels.

"Stay here Rowlet." Josh said, leaving. "I'm going to investigate this." He approached the old man.

"Hey." Josh said "You have any idea what's taking them so long?"

"Why would I?" The old man said. "It's not like I know them or anything. Also, you don't seem to be in much of a hurry to go."

"Well we're getting off in like 30 minutes. The airport bathroom is terrible. Also, I _do_ know who's in there. They _never_ take this long unless there's something wrong."

"Define wrong." The old man said.

"I mean like totally not chill bad." Josh said. "She's probably sick. _Or worse._"

The old man knocked, and she responded, proving that she was alive.

"She's fine." The old man said. "Get back to your seat.'

"Okay I guess?" Josh said. "Well I'm Josh." He said, offering his hand. The old man hesitated, before shaking back.

"Call me Mr. Montoya." The old man said. "I'll be in that one coastal town for a couple of weeks."

"Really?" Josh said. "Bye." As he returned to his seat, he could have sworn he heard a female voice come from the bathroom Feston was in. Josh munched on his pretzels. He offered one to Rowlet, who tried to eat it. It was hard to do with no teeth though. Rowlet spit it out. Josh picked it up using a tissue in his bag, which he always carries with him when possible, and began to walk to the trash can. This time, Rowlet followed. It was by the bathrooms. He waved to Mr. Montoya.

"Don't mind me. I'm just throwing this away." Josh said.

Right as Josh let go, the bathroom door opened, and something Josh didn't recognize came out. It seemed to be in pain. A blonde-haired lady telling the kid behind her to be quiet saw this, and decided to rush to help. One of the flight attendants noticed Mr. Montoya, Josh, and the blonde-haired lady, and ran up to it.

"You okay? The attendant said worried for the feline creature. "Hold on. You're an anthropomorphic version of that Litten evolution!"

"Josh... It's me..." It said.

Then it dawned on Josh. Whatever that was, that was _Helen_.


	3. Alolan Accident: Second Transformation

"So..." Josh asked his newly feline friend. "You're a kitty thing."

Helen nodded. She seemed in pain.

"I mean, I wouldn't expect you to respond, giving that all that's changed with you you're bound to be sore." Josh commented on the situation.

"It's a Torracat." The attendant said. "Well a. What's the word for it?"

"I believe words that you could include humanoid and anthropomorphic." Mr. Montoya said.

"Then one of those." The attendant said.

Helen stayed mute. This began to worry Josh.

"They're going to think this is my fault..." Josh said, very worried.

"No you wont!" The blonde lady said cheerfully. "I mean you weren't even there when it happened!"

"I guess so." Josh said, calming down. "But still. How am I going to explain this."

"That I cannot help you with." Mr. Montoya said, the other shrugging. "Maybe she'll be in better shape to explain this."

At this point Helen tried standing up. Giving how sore she still was, and her new digit-grade stance, she quickly fell over. Mr. Montoya offered his hand, in an attempt to get her back to her seat. The Torracat was a bit slow to accept, first trying to stand up on her own again. After falling over, she reluctantly accepted. While the blonde-haired lady returned to her seat, and Mr. Montoya guided Helen to her seat, Josh and the Flight Attendant stayed behind, noting the Rowlet's strange interest in the other bathroom.

"Hey little guy." Josh asked. "What's so interesting."

It made a hooting noise, pointing one of it's wings at the door.

"So what's with the thing?" Josh asked the attendant.

"It seems as if there's something in there." Josh said.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

* * *

"Hello." Mr. Montoya said towards Helen. "I'm Er-"

'H-H-Hi..." Helen said weakly.

"So you _can_ talk!" Mr. Montoya said. "That's good."

Helen nodded.

"Well as I was saying." Mr. Montoya resumed. "I'm Erin. Most people your age call me Mr. Montoya, but giving what you've been through, I guess you can use my first name."

"T-Thanks..." Helen said.

"So who might you be?" Erin asked.

Helen took a couple of breaths.

"I'm H-Helen.." Helen responded.

"Well hello Helen." Erin replied.

At this moment, Helen sneezed, and as some fire-types do when they sneeze, let out a small flame. This shocked her.

"You seem surprised." Erin reacted positively. "You know sometimes that'll happen. It's common among starters."

"R-Really?" Helen asked.

"Quite." Erin replied.

"W-Wow..." Helen said.

"You weren't a trainer, weren't you?" Erin asked.

"N-No... Why?" Helen responded.

"Because most trainers would know that sort of thing." Erin said. "For a trainer, the shock would come that _they_ did that, not really that it happened."

"Really?" Helen asked.

"You seem quite interrogative." Erin said.

"What does that mean?" Helen asked.

"It means you ask a lot of questions." Erin answered.

Helen leaned on the old man. She felt safe around this new person. There was something about her new self that just, clicked. Not romantically, but really close anyways. This feeling of safety made her purr. She was surprised at this too, but didn't really take too much notice of it. She began to doze off, taking a little catnap.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

* * *

"Hey Rowlet." Josh said. "You've been here like 15 minutes."

_"What_ is it." Josh said sternly.

The Rowlet made another noise. The attendant knocked, saying that it'd be time to land soon.

"I'll be out in a minute!" The female voice said.

At this moment, Josh's phone buzzed. Marcy had responded. She said she didn't know anything too important, and asked why. Josh responded saying that he didn't want to say quite yet.

Josh began to go back to his seat, when heard the door open. Giving that he had to _actually_ go now, he rushed in, tripping on the _other_ transformation victim, seeming to be a seal.

"Wow. First a Torracat, now a Brionne?" The attendant asked. "Wow."

"Oh." Josh said. "I'm sorry."

"Oh it's fine!" The Brionne replied. "It's not like you would have known I was this anyways." She crawled out of the way, as Josh went to the bathroom.

"So." The attendant asked. "You transformed too?"

"That's not the worst part." The Brionne said, as a young man walked up.

"Lemme guess." The man said. "Genderbent?"

"How'd you know?" The Brionne asked.

"It happened to a few siblings of mine." The man said. "I'm the only one that wasn't transformed."

"Woah." The Brionne replied. "How'd you escape?"

"We were each assigned to someone. One member of the team that I still don't know that name of went after each member. No help. If you failed, apparently you were fired, giving they expected easy targets. I've heard from former members that they gave up on their 10th man. Although they did get rid of their 10 worst marksmen." The man said. "By the way. I'd admit to your friend who you are."

"Woah." The now shocked Brionne replied.

"And before you ask, my partner's a Gardevoir. Also, I have a knack for these sorts of things." The man replied.

The Brionne was too shocked to say anything.

"I've also got a Zoroark." The man said. "I'm often undercover."

"Who do you work for?" The Brionne asked.

"No-one. I'm running solo most of the time." The man said.

"Wow." The Brionne said, as Josh was coming out of the bathroom.

"Hey again." Josh said to the Brionne. "I'm sorry for what happened."

"Again, it's fine." The Brionne said.

"Don't you have something you want to tell him?" The young man asked.

Josh seemed confused. "What do you mean."

"Well..." The Brionne said, taking a audible deep breath. "You're not going to believe this but I-" This was interupted by the flight attendant saying over the loudspeaker that it's time to return to the seats, as it's about time to land.

"I'm..." Brionne said. She sighed.

"It's your dude friend." The young man said, carrying the anthropomorphic Brionne to the seat next to Josh. "Finn wasn't it?"

"Feston?" Josh said, confused. "You're kidding."

The Brionne rubbed her arm. "He... Sadly isn't."

Josh gasped. "Hold on."

"Did you do this?" Josh asked the man carrying his transformed friend. Josh also returned his Rowlet.

"Why would I be helping her if I had?" The man said.

"I mean..." Josh said. "Okay. Good enough point.

The trio arrived at Josh and Feston's row, noticing Helen sleeping against Mr. Montoya.

"Who's that?" Feston asked, her tail moving some, as this is what her legs became.

"Oh Right." Josh said. "Neither of you two know what happened to each other. Well you see, that's Helen."

"Her too?" Feston asked. Josh nodded.

"Well you're going to need a feminine name probably." Josh said.

"What about Ginny?" Mr. Montoya asked.

"Oh hi!" Josh said. "Mr. Montoya, this is Feston, apparently, he, er... she, er... let's just refer to them as _they_ for now"

"Well." Mr. Montoya said. "How about my name that I suggested?"

"I don't know. I was thinking Chamomile." Feston said.

"As in the tea?" Mr. Montoya said. "Why?"

"I don't know." Feston said. "It kinda just matches this form."

"Well it's up to you." Josh said, as Mr. Montoya got up.

"You know. I've got a walking stick your friend can use as a cane, until she learns to use her new feet." Mr. Montoya said.

"Hey thanks!" Josh yelled. "But how do I give it back?"

"You don't." Mr. Montoya said. "Everyone I'm on first-name basis with has a walking stick from me. Helen learned this."

"What is it?" Josh and Chamomile said in unison.

"I'm not going to tell you." Mr. Montoya said as he returned to his seat, buckling Helen in. Helen then woke up.

"Huh?" She said. "Er-Erin?"

"Oh Helen you poor thing!" Chamomile said, worried for her.

"W-Who are you?" Helen asked.

"That's Feston." Josh said. "Went through the same thing as you."

"I go by Chamomile." The Brionne said, upset by this.

"Well Helen here's not gonna know who that is." Josh said, fastening his seatbelt.

"You could have said this after." Chamomile said, following suit.

"Oh..." Helen said. "You o-okay?"

"Oh I'm fine!" Chamomile said.

"R-Really?" Helen asked.

"Yup." Chamomile said.

* * *

**About an hour later...**

* * *

"So what are we going to tell the rest of the class?" Josh asked.

"I don't know..." Chamomile said, now in a wheelchair provided by the airport. This was not something the airport _liked_ to do, but local laws dictated they must have a spare, at least to borrow.

"Well we could be honest." Helen said, using the cane given to her by Erin Montoya.

"Yeah, but who's gonna believe us." Chamomile said.

"Good point." Helen said.

"So what do we do..." Josh asked again.


	4. A Return Home

**about 5 hours and 45 minutes later(2:45-ish PM)...**

* * *

The bell had just rang, and the class was starting to go out. John grabbed Becky's stuff. Floyd, as always, was the first out. Ken came next, followed out by Robyn. The rest of the class came out one by one a little bit later. The last to leave were John, Becky, and Eve.

"I've got your stuff Becky.' John said.

"You know I can get some of that right?" Becky replied.

"You're about to evolve, so I might let you do that then." John said. Becky sighed.

"You seem to be a little protective with her." Eve said.

"Yeah? Why?" John asked.

"I mean she's small, but she sure isn't helpless." Eve said, walking off, Becky following. John stayed a bit behind, grabbing his own things. He thought about what Eve said.

"Maybe I'll think about not helping her as much. I do seem to be a bit overprotective of her..." John said quietly. He walked off, being a little faster, to catch up with the pair in front of him.

* * *

**About 4 hours earlier(9:50-ish AM)...**

* * *

* * *

"No." Josh said to Feston/Chamomile's mom. "I don't know how they got this way." He was in the middle of explaining to her why her son is not only a Pokemon, but a chick too.

"And you've already explained this to Mr. Witt?" Mrs. Witt asked.

"Yes. It's father has had a talk about this." Josh replied.

"How come you keep referring to my kid as it or they?" Mrs. Witt asked.

"Because I keep messing up him/her so I'm just using neutral ones." Josh said. "Ain't that the right way to say it?"

"I mean..." Mrs. Witt responded. "I think so?"

"So." The Brionne in question asked. "Am I just out of this conversation?"

"Right." Josh said. "Well since you want to have a say that bad, y_ou_ explain this."

"As much as it pains me to say this." Mrs. Witt responded. "Your new hipster-wannabee buddy is right. You're the one that's like that."

Chamomile smiled. "Finally."

"So I was sitting with Josh here. Helen had already gone to the bathroom, as she was turning into the kitty-thing. I picked up the plush I got as a souvenir, and went to put it in my bag. I put it away, and when I looked, my hand was paler and swollen. I decided to go to the bathroom to not excite anyone. I don't know exactly what caused it, but it didn't hurt all that much." She said, trying to sound smart.

"Huh." Josh said. "That isn't like what happened to Helen at all. She still seems sore."

"Really?" Chamomile asked. "I couldn't tell."

"You were busy playing with your new..." Josh said, pausing to figure out to how to say this without making it sound like innuendo. "Appendage."

"This tail is so weird." Chamomile noted.

"I'd think so." Mrs. Witt said.

"Well I've gotta bounce." Josh said, cool-like. "Bye."

"Bye!" Chamomile yelled. "Thanks for taking me back!"

Josh ran off, jumping on his scooter. Giving that most places disallowed skateboards, he sprung for the next-best thing, being a scooter. It was black, which he decorated it with a mixture of flames and flowers. He scooted off to see Helen, as they were going to explain to the principal what happened, so they could get permission to trick everyone into thinking Feston abruptly moved or something, and Chamomile was a completely different being.

* * *

**4 hours and 5 minutes later(2:50 pm)...**

* * *

"Bye Eve!" John said, waving.

"Bye." Eve said. "Nice to meet you by the way."

"Yup!" Becky said. Right as he said that, Josh scooted up to the school by himself. He had enacted his plan during lunch, but wanted to see if anyone was still at school.

"Yo." Josh said.

"I see you're okay." Eve commented as her transport drove off.

"What took yous so long?" Josh asked.

"Well we were talking with Eve." Becky said. "She's really nice."

"I guess." John said.

"Beck seems to like her." Josh said.

"That's true." John replied.

"I'd ship it." Josh said jokingly. He was soon splashed.

"I'm not a homosexual! How many times do I have to tell you!" Becky yelled. **(A/N: that's what Egbert said)**

Josh laughed, scooting off.

John grinned a bit. "Though if you were, you two would be perfect for eachother."

"That's what you said about _you_rself_._" Becky said. "You said had Human-Pokemon dating been acceptable, _you'd_ be dating her."

"I said _maybe_." John corrected Becky.

Becky sighed as they walked home.

* * *

**About 2 hours and 10 minutes later(5:00-ish pm)...**

* * *

Helen's father, Roland Marcais, was brushing his daughter's new hair/head fur.

"Well I still can't believe that Marquise kid turned you into this." He said.

"Josh did not!" Helen yelled.

"There hasn't been any investigation into this!" Roland's wife, Isabelle said. "I'd prefer if you stay neutral."

Roland sighed. "Fine..." He said angrily. He brushed Helen a bit more aggressively.

"Please tell me you're not brushing _everything._" Helen said, a little annoyed.

"No. I'm not doing _everything._" Roland said. "Just the head, maybe the tail."

Helen let out a small growl in reaction to this. It was inaudible to the others. What _was_ noticeable, on the other hand, was her bell-like fire organ was glowing a bit brighter. Isabelle, wanting to vent off some steam, made some cookies, not noticing it was almost 5.

Roland went about brushing Helen for a while, by the end of it Helen growing a bit fussy. She had clearly adopted the feline aversion to being brushed.

"There." Roland said. "You normally like that."

"I don't know what's gotten into me." Helen said. "Everything's so... Different."

"Well you're, as you put it," Roland said. "So different."

"I guess." Helen said, taking a sniff of the air. "You smell that?" She asked her father.

"What? Smells normal to me." Roland said. "Well I guess that makes sense." He booped Helen's nose. "Your sniffer's probably more sensitive as well. What is it honey?"

"I may be wrong, but I think I smell cookies." Helen says.

"Isabelle sure does like to bake when she's mad." Roland said.

"She's sure good at it." Helen noted. "Normally they're about done when we can smell them."

"As I _just_ said." Roland said. "Your sniffer's probably more sensitive."

"Oh right." Helen said, her tail drooped a bit.

* * *

**About 10 minutes later(5:20-ish pm)**

* * *

"Can you smell them yet dad?" Helen asked for the fourth time. Roland tried again, this time actually smelling the cookies.

"Yup." Roland said.

Helen's tail and ears perked up. "Really?" She said excitedly.

"Yeah." Roland said, standing up. Helen quickly followed suit.

"I see you're baking again." Roland said. "You've gotten really good."

"Why thanks!" Isabelle said. "I see Helen's on her feet."

"I think they'd be paws more than feet." Helen said. "And I'm still having a lot of trouble walking."

"Well you've mastered that cane there." Isabelle said.

"Thanks mom." Helen said.

"I just pulled the cookies out right before you came in." Isabelle said. "I barely had time to take off the oven mitts."

"Wow." Helen said. "So may I please have one?"

"They're still _really_ hot." Isabelle said.

"Well I was testing out my new abilities, and I can take much higher temperatures than before. I mean my arms can take my flames for one thing." Helen noted.

"That may be true, but the tongue is normally the most sensitive of the parts to temperature." Isabelle said. "I don't want you getting hurt."

"Okay..." Helen said, reluctantly agreeing.

"I might let you try them a _bit_ earlier than I would normally let you though." Isabelle said.

Helen gasped. "Really!"

Isabelle nodded.

"Thanks mom!" She almost went and got a cookie now, but stopped herself. She was so excited her tail began wagging. "Woah..." She said as she noticed this.

"Well that works." Roland noted, watching his daughter jump around happily, or at least trying to.


	5. Chapter 5

BEEP BEEP BEEP! An alarm clock went off. A adolescent female woke up, coughing. She brushed her hair out of her eyes. Her hair wasn't long, but it sure liked to grow, especially the bangs. That seemed to be the defining trait of her look. She also suffered from Heterochromia iridum, causing odd-eye, one a darker blue, reminiscent of the sea, the other a jade green. Her third and final defining trait is her sensitivity to germs. She was sick a lot, kinda like today. She sat up, hitting snooze on the alarm clock.

"Guess I'm still not better..." She said, her voice a little hoarse.

She looked at her plush jolteon, a present from when she was 4. It was from her father, which was normally out of town. You see, her father at the moment is a mid-range member of Team Plasma. He isn't a high ranking officer, but he wasn't a grunt either. The job paid well, and her father would send a good chunk to them, normally a tad higher than half.

Her mother came in. "Marcy?" She asked.

"Yeah?" Marcy replied, coughing.

"You're not better?" The mother asked.

"Clearly not." She laughed a little bit. To think, she had just came down with it in the afternoon. The doctor had checked her out last night, and she was diagnosed with a cold. Not a really bad one, but enough to keep her out of school. She had been told to take some cold medicine, but not prescribed any, as prescription medicine wasn't needed, and some shelved stuff would do. Normally she'd get a liquid, and have it watered down, as another thing that was sensitive was her tongue. Her mother left to get some of the medicine she had bought, again, just some stuff stocked on the shelves. After a few minutes, she took Marcy's temperature, at about 100, and provided the cup of the watered down medicine.

Marcy took the cup, and took a drink, right as her mother was exiting. She slowly, but surely finished off the beverage, not noticing the transformation process starting. She felt tingly, but brushed it off as a symptom of the cold. Giving that she was still covered by the blanket, she didn't really notice the process of her feet turning into 3-toed paws, or the blue fur growing on them. At her ankles, the fur color changed to black, and spread up her legs. What she _did_ notice, though, is when she got out of bed, she tumbled out of bed, already having been forced on all fours. When she looked back to see what the matter was, she saw the tail that had grown. She looked at it wide eyed, with her new eyes, quite larger, and more oval shaped. Her one eye had retained it's jade color, though the blue one had changed to a yellow shade. "W-what?" She said. She was to busy staring at the tail to notice the ears growing the blue fur, kinda like her feet-paws, and reshaping. The inside of the ears were yellow-furred though. She tried getting back on the bed, failing. She managed to get back after a running start, but overshot, almost falling off the other end, using her new claws to climb back up. At this point, only some fur on her back and face hadn't changed, and strangely, neither had her long bangs, a set of hair, now the blue color that matches the fur color on the upper, or rather now front, end of her body. This made her a bit smaller than a normal Shinx, as a Shinx's height is normally including the head tuft, hers instead styling down. She curled into a ball, whimpering, unsure of what had just happened. As to not direct attention, she tried speaking quietly, and strangely enough, she could still speak, despite the fact that the tingling from the transformation had stopped, signifying it was over. She counted her new fingers, now three.

"Huh." She said, barely not a whisper. "G-Guess that h-happened." She decided to also try speaking Pokemon, which came naturally to her, and felt much more natural than speaking a human language. "_This is so much better._" She said in Pokemon "_I should probably still speak human though._"

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

* * *

Marcy's mom, on the other hand, was waiting on the couch for a delivery. She had already called Marcy in sick. She decided to watch the news. She turned on the television right when the weather started. The weather-woman said that the temperature would be a few degrees below average, highs being in the upper 60's, with the exception of Thursday, in which it was supposed to be 71, and the lows in the upper 40's, with the exceptions of Thursday morning, in which it would be 53, and Friday morning, in which it would be 52, as it wasn't really supposed to warm up that much that day, the high on Friday only being about 60. Right as the forecast ended, she heard the doorbell go off. She heard a bit of clattering from Marcy's room.

"You okay?!" Mrs. Parker, her mother, said.

"Just the Purrloin!" Marcy replied, her coughing again.

"Okay! Keep it down though! You might mess up your voice further!" The mother replied, turning her attention to the person at the door. "Come in!" She yelled.

The man opened the door, holding a carrier. "Delivery for Allison Parker?" He said.

"Why yes, that is me." She replied.

The man gave her some papers to sign, and why she signed it, the man put the package down.

"There you go. It's yours." The man said, leaving.

Mrs. Parker opened the package marked from Alola, obivously marked for live delivery, and out came a Rockruff, looking at her funny. The Rockruff then decided to bark at her.

"Calm down you silly pup." Allison said. "How about you go meet Marcy while you I make her breakfast?" Allison then showed the way to Marcy's room, careful to not disturb her. The Rockruff then entered the room.

_"Hey!"_ The Rockruff yelled, not noticing the afformentioned human turned Pokemon.

_"Hello."_ The Purrloin replied. _"Who might you be?_"

_"This human hasn't named me yet!_" It replied. _"I hope it's good._"

The Shinx, Marcy, peeked her head out of the blanket. _"Hello?"_

_"Who are **you**_?!" Purrloin replied. _"I'm getting tired of having to introduce myself!"_

The Rockruff gasped. _"A friend! Who are you?!"_ He yelled, in quite a happy tone.

_"I'm..." _Marcy said, unsure of whether to tell the truth. _"Well since you were in the middle of introducing yourself, why don't you go first?"_

The Purrloin sighed. _"I'm Alexandria. I'm the head Pokemon here. The adolescent female, Marcy, is going to become my trainer in about 5 months."_

_"About that..."_ The Shinx replied. "I'm..." She said in English to prove a point.

Alexandria smiled quite widely. _"You can talk! Man Rocky and I have netted such a rare one!"_

_"You're talking about me right?"_ The Rockruff said in response. Alexandria nodded, standing on her hind legs to give Rocky a good pat. Rocky wagged his tail.

"As I was saying." The Shinx resumed. 'I'm Marcy.'

_"So you captured yourself?"_ Alexandria asked.

"No..." Marcy replied, letting off sparks.

_"You unintentionally captured yourself?_" Alexandria followed-up with.

_'Probably."_ Marcy replied, sneezing.

_"I'd cover for ya kid."_ Alexandria said. _"But you're the human-speaker._"

_"I'll get back to bed."_ Marcy said. _"I'm feeling a bit worse. Actually. I've been feeling worse ever since that transformation..."_ Marcy took the opportunity to get back in bed. Alexandria followed suit, pulling Rocky up afterwards.

_"Exactly..."_ Marcy said, coughing a few more times. _"What did that accomplish?"_

_"Kid."_ Alexandria said. _"Shush. I'm no Chansey, but you really should save your voice."_

Marcy tried objecting in human, but giving the damage not only done by the transformation and the additional speaking, she was already sick in the first place, her human voice had essentially been lost. When she tried to do so, she only let out sparks and squeaks.

Alexandria sighed. _"I'll get the note written. Tell me what you want to say and I'll write it down. I'll leave it for mother."_

_"Tell her..."_ Marcy said, pausing so she wouldn't electrify anything. _"What happened..."_

_"Again kid._" Alexandria said. _"Shut it. I don't want you losing your Pokemon voice too."_

Marcy nodded.

_"Is she going to be okay?_" Rocky asked.

_"Maybe a trip to the Pokemon Center once we get this sorted out would help._" Alexandria said. _"Also, I still have to get the synthesizer module for my translation device, along with a reliable power source."_

Alexandria took the time to write down the note, she showed it to Marcy. _"Nod if it's fine."_ After reading it over, Marcy deemed it good enough, nodding.

Alexandria shoved it under the door, and waited for her mother to read it.

* * *

**About 30 minutes later(8:45 AM)**

* * *

Allison had finished making the breakfast for Marcy, and was starting off to check up on her. "I wonder how she is." She said, not sure, knocking on the door. Alexandria, the Purrloin, walked towards the door, and pawed at her note by sticking her paw under the door, to make sure she noticed it.

"What do you want?" Mrs. Parker said. The Purrloin said "Purr!" in response, being a Pokemon.

Mrs. Parker looked at the note, reading

_Hey mother,_

_I'd just thought I'd let you know that your daughter's a Pokemon,_

_A shinx to be exact._

_Don't ask me why, it wasn't my fault._

_Me and that Rockruff there found her like that._

_I hope I'm not in trouble,_

_Kind Regards, Alexandria_

_By the way, I'm calling him Rocky._

"Oh you little silly..." Allison said, opening the door, as to give Alexandria a little pet, noticing the Rockruff on the bed.

"I see you've met." Allison said, not noticing the shinx under the covers. She set Marcy's breakfast on her nightstand, before noticing her Jolteon plushie on the floor. She picked it up to set it back on her bed, before noticing a much smaller shape in the blanket, and the Purrloin looking all smug with a small note in her mouth.

"Hold on..." She said, uncovering the blankets, noticing the shinx. "Alexandria Natalie Parker. What did you do?" She said, quite crossly. Alexandria handed her the note.

_I TOLD YOU DOG_

_PS I wrote that in all caps for **emphasis**._

_love ya  
_

The shinx tried waving awkwardly.

_"Look at her!_" Rocky yelled. Of course, Allison couldn't understand Pokemon, so this went unknown. He was pet though.

Marcy coughed, desperately trying to speak. "h-h-hi..." She said, almost electrifying the trio.

_"What did I say..."_ Alexandria said, as Allison seemed quite shocked. _"Though that face. Just priceless._"

"Did you just..." Allison said. "And you're in no shape to do it from the looks of it"

Marcy nodded. "I-I'm..." She coughed, zapping Rocky.

Alexandria sighed.

Marcy whimpered, hugging her mother. Rocky, being barely level 3, was quickly taken out by the level 9 shinx.

_"Look what you did."_ Alexandria said.

"Whoops." She said. Alexandria tackled her away, taking the hit. Unlike her new buddy Rocky, Alexandria was well past level 65, almost 70, being equipped with an everstone to prevent evolution, took it without any signs of damage. This level was so high due to the fact that while Allison was a trainer, she was the second Pokemon she had. Her partner, a Serperior at the moment, was with Mr. Parker.

_"You owe me one._" Alexandria said, tossing an ever shorter note.

Allison gave Alexandria a good petting, due to the fact that she had saved her. "You are _my_ Pokemon. Good job." She grabbed the note reading

_Believe me yet?  
_

"I guess?.." Allison said, picking up the shinx. "So this is Marcy."

The Purrloin stood up, giving her a makeshift thumbs up.

"Well I guess if that's the only new issue, I'll be going." Allison said.

Alexandria nodded. _"Bye then!_"

She gave each of the trio a good pat, picked up the Rockruff, and left. "I'll heal this guy!"

_"Oatmeal huh?"_ Alexandria said. _"Man Rocky would be perfect for this. Quadrupedal eating wasn't really my thing."_ Regardless, she hopped on all fours and began eating like a four-legged Pokemon, prompting Marcy to follow her movements. Marcy didn't really like it, but needed to eat, so she followed along. After about 10 minutes, the pair finished off about half of the large bowl, both feeling quite full. It was designed for an adult human to eat, so the two very small Pokemon didn't really have a shot at finishing.

_"Guess it'd make sense for the two of us had you been human."_ Alexandria said. Marcy nodded. _"What are we going to do when you get better. Well you'll be able to talk so I guess I could write for you..."_ Alexandria replied to herself. Marcy nodded in agreement again, before being boosted back on the bed to take a nap.

_"Goodnight."_ Marcy said.

_"Night kid."_ Alexandria said.

After Marcy went to sleep, Alexandria thought to herself _"This could really work for us."._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point, 5 chapters of this was as long as the first 10 original chapters of Total Pokemon Island. These chapters have been merged to some degree on both websites since then, however.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was initially published when I was still working on Total Pokemon Island.


End file.
